Sk8er Boy
by Haru-and-Kyo
Summary: Naruto est un jeune lycéen amoureux d'un skater qu'il voit toujours au bowl où il est trainé par ses amis. Mais comment va-t-il le conquérir?
1. Premier essai

_Naruto était un jeune lycéen de terminale ES au lycée très réputé de Konoha, des cheveux blonds, mi-longs en bataille retombant négligemment sur sa nuque, ainsi que sur ses yeux bleus océans, de fines cicatrices étaient présentent sur ses joues, semblables à des moustaches de félin, et lui donnaient un air sauvage, qui en faisait craquer plus d'un et d'une. Il arborait un piercing orange à l'arcade, ainsi qu'un piercing à la langue aux couleurs de la gay-pride. Il était de taille moyenne et plutôt bien bâtis, avec des muscles apparents. Il trainait souvent au skate-Park de sa ville pour faire plaisir à ses amis, et surtout sa meilleure amie, Sakura Haruno, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses coupés en un carré un peu long, qui était folle amoureuse de l'un des nombreux skateurs. Ce que celle-ci ignorait cependant, c''était que Naruto était lui-même amoureux de ce skateur la. A son grand désespoir, Naruto ne le connaissait que de vue, ils fréquentaient le même lycée, mais ce dernier était en terminale S et Naruto ne possédait pas l'incroyable culot de Sakura et Ino (rivale et meilleure amie de celle-ci) qui étaient constamment collées à lui. Les seules personnes au courant des "penchants" de Naruto, étaient ses amis d'enfances, Kiba Inuzuka, un grand brun aux cheveux courts en batailles du genre je sors du lit et j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie, avec des yeux malicieux et deux triangles tatoués sur les joues, Sabaku No Gaara, un garçon avec des cheveux rouges désordonnés, des yeux verts, froids, sans expressions, continuellement maquillés d'un épais trait de crayon, lui aussi arborait un tatouage, mais du kanji "amour" situé sur sa tempe gauche, et Shikamaru Nara, un brun coiffé d'une queue de cheval haute, et ayant toujours un air las collé au visage. Ce dernier était le plus intelligent de sa promotion, peut être même du lycée, mais aussi le plus fainéant. Tous les quatre se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant, aussi Naruto n'avait tout simplement pas pu leur cacher son amour, il aurait considéré cela comme une trahison envers leur longue amitié. Enfin, la sœur adoptive du blond, une jeune fille brune de taille moyenne également, ayant un tempérament semblable à celui de Naruto, était également au courant. Elle était tout le temps avec lui et avait commencé à s'en douter, aussi lui n'avait-il pu que lui confirmer ses soupçons, en lui faisant promettre de tenir sa langue. _

_Mais cette situation devait changer, il ne supportait plus de le regarder de loin et de devoir détourner les yeux chaque fois qu'_**Il**_ regardait dans sa direction, aussi avait-il mit au point un plan infaillible (ou presque)__: il allait commencer le skate, et devenir le plus grand skateur du monde pour attirer l'attention du beau sportif__._

_Quelques jours après avoir pris cette décision, Naruto se rendit au skate-Park en compagnie de Gaara et de Haru, sa sœur adoptive, pour que ceux-ci lui apprenne les bases du skateboard, en gros, monter, descendre, rouler sans tomber ou être déséquilibré. Mais la première chose que l'on pensait en voyant le blond trimer avec la planche était qu'il n'était vraiment pas doué, en une demie heure il était tombé plus d'une quinzaine fois, c'était rattrapé à la première, au choix, chose, personne ou animal qui avait le malheur de se trouver là à un moment où il était déséquilibré, le plus souvent sans raison apparente, au moins une dizaine de fois. Bien entendus, ceux qui en faisait le plus les frais étaient Haru et Gaara, qui commençaient sérieusement à douter de la réussite possible du jeune blond, blondinet, qui, soit dit en passant, était en train de ruiner l'image qu'il s'évertuait à donner de lui, autrement dit, celle d'un jeune homme plutôt cool, qui réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend sans trop d'efforts, en effet, cela faisait quelques minutes qu'une bonne partie des gens présents au skate-Park avaient les yeux rivés sur lui avec un regard moqueur. Notamment un certain skateur, qui avait une petite lueur brillante dans les yeux mais qui n'osait pas vraiment rire ouvertement des malheurs du mignon petit blond. Ce même skateur, voyant que Gaara et Haru étaient à bout, et n'étaient pas loin d'abandonner l'entrainement de Naruto (enfin, entrainement, à ce niveau là c'était plus de l'acharnement qu'autre chose), s'avança vers eux, dans le but d'aider ce petit blond qui lui avait taper dans l'œil dès sa première venue au bowl quelques mois plus tôt, s'étonnant lui-même de son âme charitable, c'était bien la première fois qu'il allait aider quelqu'un._

_-Tu devrais espacer un peu plus tes pieds sur la planche._

_Naruto leva les yeux, et rougit dès qu'il reconnu la personne qui venait de lui parler. C'était Lui. Il était là, en train de lui parler. Mais euh… qu'est ce qu'il lui disait?_

_-Eh ! Tu m'écoutes? Je t'ai dis qu'il faudrait que tu espaces plus tes pieds._

_Naruto rougit encore plus, et fit ce que l'autre lui demandait. En effet, dans cette position, il était plus stable._

_-Ah ! Tu vois nii-chan, qu'est ce qu'on te disait ! Pourquoi, tu ne nous écoutes pas?_

_-Ben euh… c'est-à-dire que…_

_-Attention à ce que tu dis Naruto, s'impatienta le roux, selon ce que tu vas répondre je t'en colle une !_

_-Et pour une fois nii-chan, je l'en empêcherai pas !_

_-Pourquoi vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ?_

_-Parce que ça fait une demi-heure qu'on se tue à essayer de t'apprendre quelque chose sans que tu nous écoute, et l'autre bellâtre il arrive, et lui bizarrement tu entends et comprends tout ce qu'il dit !_

_Naruto rougit et commença à balbutier quelques mots inintelligibles :_

_-Oui…..mais ….non….pas vrai…._

_-Parle clairement nii-chan !_

_-Mais euh… c'est-à-dire que, il explique mieux !_

_Haru et Gaara devinrent rouges tous les deux, non pas de gène soyons d'accord, mais de colère. Colère qu'ils laissèrent exploser sans retenu, en effet passez plus d'un demie heure à expliquer quelque chose à quelqu'un, cette personne n'écoute pas vraiment, et d'un coup un inconnu arrive, lui dit exactement la même chose, sauf que lui, il l'écoute y a de quoi péter un plomb._

_.To !, commença Gaara avec la voix tremblant légèrement, il tenta de se ressaisir pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère, le blond frémit, en général quand Gaara parlait de cette façon valait mieux courir vite, très vite. Gaara continua, tu as 5 secondes. 1 !_

_-Nan mais Gaara on est pote, aller, tu va pas me faire ça hein ? _

_-2 !_

_-Aller comprend moi, vous expliquez mal tous les deux._

_-On te l'a dit exactement de la même façon. 3 !_

_-Mais, mais…_

_-4 !_

_-Tu sais que c'est pas pareil selon qui c'est qui…_

_-5 !_

_-Aaaaaaah, Naruto partit en courant, et en hurlant accessoirement, le plus vite possible pour échapper au courroux de Gaara._


	2. Débuts

Bon alors tout d'abord ben merci aux gens qui se sont donnés la peine de lire le premier chapitre, deux, voir trois fois plus merci aux personnes ayant laissé des reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ^^

Ensuite je tiens à m'excuser car c'est la première histoire que je poste sur donc j'ai pas encore saisi toutes les subtilités du site donc vraiment désolée si y a des choses qui vous sembles bizarres ^^' .De plus je ne poste pas plus d'une fois par semaine, sauf pendant certaines vacances (et encore) et mes chapitres ne sont jamais très longs (la joie d'être en terminale et de pas avoir beaucoup de temps) donc encore désolée pour les délais.

Et enfin pardon pour l'orthographe, j'ai failli être douée en français =).

Disclaimer : sont pas à moi, sauf Haru ^^

Couples : bin vous verrez

Sur ce, bon chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

-Aaaaaaah, Naruto partit en courant, et en hurlant accessoirement, le plus vite possible pour échapper au courroux de Gaara.

Après 3 minutes de course effrénée à travers tout le skate-park, Gaara se dit que finalement, il pourrait toujours lui faire payer plus tard quand il ne s'y attendrait pas et que par conséquent, et qu'il n'avait donc pas besoin de se fatiguer à lui courir après. Naruto voyant que son ami ne le poursuivait plus, s'arrêta finalement. Epuisé, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, entourant le bowl, afin de reprendre son souffle. On dirait pas comme ça mais le rouquin courrait assez vite donc le distancer était plutôt difficile.

-Alors, qu'à tu fais pour qu'il ne te cours plus après? demanda une personne s'approchant de lui.

-Rien, et justement c'est louche. Naruto avait répondu sans réfléchir, et quand il leva la tête pour voir son interlocuteur, son regard tomba sur le fameux skateur, et il recommença à bégayer. Ah…euh…au fait…toi...

-Ah ! Ouais, je me suis pas présenté. Sasuke. Enchanté. Et toi c'est Naruto c'est ça ? C'est ce que j'ai compris quand tes amis ont pété un plomb. Dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Euh…Oui…c'est ça…Enchanté, bégaya-t-il, rougissant légèrement au moment de saisir la main tendue, ah mais c'est pas mais amis, enfin si mais nan…En fait, Haru, c'est ma sœur, enfin pas tout à fait mais Iruka nous a adopté,…enfin bref. C'est pas intéressant.

-En effet. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-HE ! Ça se dis pas ça, en général on dit mais non. Pas « en effet » ! Répondit le blondinet d'un air offusqué.

-Ah ! Mais en fait tu sais parler sans bégayer. D'ailleurs c'est beaucoup plus compréhensible et agréable. Lui fit-il remarqué avec un petit air moqueur.

Naruto rougit de plus belle, et commença à marmonner.

-…Me prends en traitre…Perds rien pour attendre…

-Pardon ? Tu disais?

-Nan, nan, rien !

-Mouais pas convaincant. Enfin bon, c'est pas pour me payer ta tête que je suis là.

-Ah bon ? Alors t'es venu pourquoi ? Répondit Naruto qui avait retrouvé de la contenance.

Sasuke passa sa main derrière sa tête et commença à se frotter la nuque.

-Disons que bon, j'admirai tes « exploits », et je sais pas…un éclair de bonté m'a traversé, et je me suis dis que j'allai t'aider un peu.

-Ouais t'as eu pitié quoi !

-En gros oui.

-Teme ! J'en veux pas de ta pitié, j'ai pas besoin de toi ! J'ai ma sœur et mon meilleur ami pour m'aider ! Je deviendrai le meilleur skateur de notre génération ! Et ça sans ton aide !

-Oula ! Du calme, déjà premièrement, tu trouveras difficilement un meilleur prof que moi : je suis patient, je suis plutôt doué en la matière, et en plus je suis beau ! Que demander de plus ?

-De la modestie ?

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Non sérieusement, en plus deuxièmement, je suis pas sûr que les deux personnes qui ont commencé à t'apprendre continuent.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, je crois qu'ils étaient à bout tout à l'heure !

-Chui sûr que t'as tord !

-Ok, si tu le prends comme ça, on a qu'à parier. S'ils ne veulent plus continuer ton apprentissage, je m'en charge, mais tu n'auras aucuns droits de contredire ma méthode d'enseignement et tu devras faire des entrainements quotidiens avec moi, évidemment, lui lança-t-il avec un regard un peu sadique.

-Et si je gagne et qu'ils veulent bien ?

-C'est eux qui t'enseignent voilà ! Et peut être qu'on se reverra un jour en compétition.

En son fort intérieur, Sasuke, priait pour ne pas avoir tord, il avait enfin trouvé un raison pour approcher le petit blond, maintenant que c'était fait, il n'allait quand même pas le laisser partir pour un raison aussi stupide.

-Hé ! C'est pas juste !

-Je veux bien être gentil, mais y a pas marqué charité sur mon front. Tu prends ce que je t'offre, où rien. Déjà que je suis pas obligé de faire ça.

-Bon ok. Je vais leur demander bouge pas.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'attendre sagement ici ? Pour qu'après tu me raconte ce qui t'arrange ?

-Fais moi confiance.

-Cours toujours Usuratonkachi ! Je viens un point c'est tout !

-Hé ! Je te permets pas de m'appeler comme ça ! Dobe !

-Hn ! Bref ! On va leur demander où on reste là et on attend que le père noël se ramène en chemise hawaïenne ?

-Le père noël en chemise hawaïenne ? Gars arrête le shit c'est pas bon pour la santé !

-Si on ne peut même plus sortir des expressions originales !

-Nan ça me va, j'ai juste été surpris, héhéhé.

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire et partis vers Gaara et Haru, vite rejoind par Sasuke.

-Reuh ! , les salua-t-il en gardant tout de même une distance de sécurité raisonnable entre le rouquin et lui, on ne sait jamais, ça peut être rancunier ces bêtes là.

-Yo, sur ce coup là Nii-chan, t'as pulvérisé ton record de vitesse je pense, lui fit remarquer la jeune fille avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Oh, ça va hein !

-Tu veux voir si tu peux encore t'améliorer ?

-Nan, merci Gaara, c'est gentil, mais là je me sens pas. Héhé ! Bon on s'y remet ?

-Se remettre à quoi ?

-Ben…A mon apprentissage, évidemment !

-Attend, tu penses vraiment qu'on va continuer ? Déjà c'est plus de l'acharnement qu'autre chose, et en plus t'écoutes même pas ce qu'on te dit. Désolé, Naruto, t'es mon meilleur ami, mais là, non, je peux pas continuer.

Naruto tourna un regard larmoyant, vers sa sœur, qui lui répondit :

-Même pas en rêve !

Elle se tourna, et partit un peu plus loin accompagnée par Gaara.

-Mais…mais…

-Tu vois j'avais raison, ils en ont plus le courage.

-La ramène pas Dobe !

-Non, à partir de maintenant, ce sera Sasuke-senseï, voir Sasuke-sama, Usuratonkachi !

-Cours toujours ! Et m'appelles pas comme ça Teme !

-Ah non, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est toi qui courrait tout à l'heure. Et je t'appelle comme je veux !

-Ton humour est déplorable Sasuke !

Naruto regarda Sasuke dans les yeux et…lui tira la langue

-Oh oui, très mature ! Se moqua gentiment l'Uchiwa

S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N

POV Haru

-Tu trouves pas qu'ils s'entendent super bien ? C'est impressionnant on dirait qu'ils se connaissent depuis toujours.

-En même temps, tu sais que cet idiot, est capable d'être amis avec n'importe qui assez facilement.

-Tu as raison. Après tout, tu en es la preuve vivante.

-C'est vrai. Si ça se trouve ils se connaissaient dans une vie antérieure. Genre c'était des ninjas surpuissants où un truc du genre.

-Ahahahaha, t'as trop d'imagination mon vieux, comme si c'était possible que l'idiot qui me sert de grand frère ai pu être un ninja surpuissant ! C'est trop improbable. Chui sûre qu'il serait mort dès la première utilisation de shuriken.

-C'est probable

Avec un petit sourire, tous les deux continuaient à regarder ce qu'il se passer un peu plus loin, entre un certain blond, et un certain skateur.

S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N-S/N


	3. Pinpon

_**Chapitre 3 : Une ébauche d'espoir**_

Salut les gens ! bon d'abord pardoooon pour le chapitre d'avant qui a mis 150millions d'années à sortir, en même temps juste le juste où je me dis : « aller feignasse bouge toi et publie le » le site à planté et pendant plus d'une semaine U.U ' et vive le bac -' et la fac. Enfin bref, voila le retour de nos pros du skate ou pas. Le prochain chapitre sera pour … dans looooooooooongtemps (mais y en aura un.

Encore un merci infini pour les reviews, c'est quand même hyper motivant. Bon voila sur ce bonne lecture. Et encore pardon

_Retour au POV normal_

-Bon aller Usuratonkachi, fini de rigoler, on va commencer l'entrainement maintenant ! Sasuke commence à tirer Naruto par le bras pour l'emmener dans un lieu plus approprié.

-MAINTENANT ?Mais pourquoi ? Et puis je veux pas aujourd'hui chui fatigué de mes essais.

- Ne discute pas ! T'as pas le droit à la moindre objection tu te rappelles ?

Un petit éclat venait de passer dans ses yeux noirs

Naruto en voyant ce petit éclat se rendit compte de petits détails: premièrement pour lui cet éclat signifiait : *Sasuke mode sadique : ON* et deuxièmement qu'il était vraiment dans la merde. Après ce résonnement digne des plus grands scientifiques, le petit blond tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte et de tourner les talons, en vain, Sasuke avait prévu une réaction de ce genre, et pour parer à toutes éventualités avait affermit sa prise sur le bras du dit blond .

-Où penses-tu aller ?

-Euh… nulle part, je…je voulais juste que tu me lâches le bras histoire qu'on puisse marcher normalement.

-C'est pas bien de mentir

-Euh… ,Naruto rougit de s'être fait démasquer si facilement.

-Enfin bon, c'est pas comme si t'avais été convaincant non plus

-hé !

-T'étais pas crédible, assume !

-Pfff, en fait t'as vraiment un caractère de merde

-Comment ça en fait ? Tu avais déjà pensé au caractère que je pourrai avoir et essayé de deviner ma façon d'être ? Demanda l'Uchiwa avec un sourire douteux.

-NON ! S'écria Naruto essayant de cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues, mais n'y parvint pas.

Sasuke eut un autre petit sourire à la vue du délicat rougissement des joues du petit blond.

-Ok ! Ok ! Pas la peine de crier non plus, chui juste à côté de toi. Et puis t'inquiète t'as vraiment un caractère pourri aussi.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers un endroit plat, se situant derrière les rampes de ride tout en se disputant, et ainsi l'entrainement spartiate de Naruto commença.

Après quelques semaines (deux en fait) d'entrainement intensif et tyrannique, sous le regard attentif de Sasuke, Haru et Gaara, bon ok, les deux derniers étaient surtout là pour se marrer, et après quelques bonnes grosses gamelles bien sanglantes (entendaient par là que le petit blond avaient quelques pansements -_-« ), Naruto avait fait des progrès spectaculaires, à peu près aussi impressionnant que le nombre d'engueulades avec Sasuke sur ce cours laps de temps. Il arrivait maintenant à rouler sur toutes les surfaces, et dans les pentes, sans problèmes, et réussissait à faire la plupart des figures à plat, ainsi qu'à faire décoller le skate. Sasuke avait donc décidé qu'il était temps pour le petit Uzumaki de faire ses preuves sur les rampes, et dans le bowl.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce mercredi après-midi tous les quatre se tenaient devant ce qui serait le défi du blond à partir de ce moment : Le tant redouté BOWL.

Au départ, tout se passait bien, la descente c'était bien déroulée, il avait même réussi à faire la remonté, hélas sinon ça serait pas drôle, au moment de redescendre les roues de son truck arrière se bloquèrent sur le rebord, le skate resta bloqué, et les lois de la physique étant se qu'elles sont, Naruto fis un roulé-boulé au milieu des autres riders.

Bien entendus tout le monde se précipita pour l'aider, c'est à ce moment là qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'il y avait un problème, le blond n'arrivai pas à bouger son poignet sans hurler de douleur, ils durent donc appeler les pompiers. Ces derniers déclarèrent qu'il s'était cassé le bras et l'emmenèrent aux urgences, Haru monta avec lui dans l'ambulance, et Gaara et Sasuke suivaient à moto. A l'hôpital, Haru appela Iruka, leur tuteur, pendant, qu'on faisait les radios et divers examens à Naruto.

-Allo ? Iruka, c'est Haru.

-Oui qu'y a-t-il ?

-Et bien disons qu'on est à l'hôpital et …

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez encore fais ?

-C'est-à-dire que Naruto s'est cassé le bras et…

-J'arrive tout de suite !

-Mais…

*Tut tut tut tuuuu…*

-Bon il arrive apparemment…je sens les contraventions arriver, pffff on a pas les moyens de payer les excès de vitesse d'un Iruka mort d'inquiètude -_-« . Enfin bref, Nii-chan, prépare toi, Iruka va te passer un savon, je sens qu'il va même être pire que la fois où on s'est vengé du voisin en lui mettant un poisson pourri dans son barbecue en plein soleil, au mois d'août.

-Oh non ! Oh non ! Oh non !, Naruto tourna la tête vers Gaara, avec un regard de chien battu, dis je peux pas squatter chez toi, disons à partir de maintenant…et jusqu'à ma majorité ?

-Certainement pas, je refuse d'être dans le collimateur de Iruka-san, sa cuisine est vraiment trop bonne.

-Traitre ! Tu abandonnes ton meilleur ami pour de la bouffe !

-Cherche pas, c'est vraiment trop bon, et puis fais pas l'innocent, tu tuerai pour de la bouffe, donc t'as aucun droit de me faire des reproches.

Naruto tourna alors lentement la tête vers son dernier espoir : son nouvel ami (enfin depuis deux semaines), j'ai nommé Sasuke Uchiwa .

-S'il te plait Sasuke ?

-Bah déjà non, démerde toi tout seul, comme le grand garçon que tu es…bien que des fois on puisse en douter, et puis je peux pas décider ça tout seul, je vis avec mon frère, donc j'ai aucun droit de te répondre sans son accord.

- Pitiéééééééééééééééééééé, tu connais pas Iruka, il va s'énerver, et m'interdire plein de choses, notamment de revenir au Skate Park. Dit-il avec un regard larmoyant.

Ca, Sasuke ne pouvait le tolérer, ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il profitait du petit blond énergique, et casse-pieds admettons le, mais il s'était en quelques sorte attaché. Une première pour le grand Sasuke Uchiwa réputé au cœur de glace. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'aider sans avoir l'air trop gentil. C'est un Uchiwa quand même, merde.

Aussi, tourna-t-il son attention vers Haru en demanda :

-C'est vrai ce qu'il raconte ?

-Oh oui, t'imagines même pas, en plus là il va péter un câble que Naru-nii ai fait quelque chose d'aussi dangereux que du skate en omettant en plus de lui en parler. Donc je pense que l'on peut assurément avancer que l'hôpital entier va savoir ce qui sera dit dans cette salle dès son arrivée.

Elle se tourna vers son frère adoptif, et lui fit une remarque qui liquéfia le blond sur place :

-Nii-chan, c'est bien beau de demander à Sasuke si tu peux squatter chez lui, mais tu oublies deux choses, premièrement si t'es pas là c'est moi qui vais prendre à ta place, comme quoi j'aurai du essayer de te raisonner blablabla… et deuxièmement, ce qui est et restera ton plus gros problème, t'es pas majeur, tu peux pas sortir d'ici sans la présence de ton tuteur, soit Iruka. En gros t'es dans la merde, et pour une fois que j'ai pas participé, ben moi aussi.

- Il serait pas un peu mère poule sur les bords votre Iruka là ? Bon. A la limite, je veux bien lui demander que vous restiez quelques jours, le temps que ça se « calme » un peu chez vous. M'étonnerai qu'il dise non, il m'a jamais rien refusé. Vous essayez de trouver un moyen pour que ça se fasse pendant que je lui téléphone.

-Hey ! Sas'ke ! Une question comme ça, il doit être vieux ton frère et avoir un bon boulot si tu vis chez lui non ?

A ces mots, le regard du brun se voila un instant, mais il répondit comme si de rien n'était.

-Il a 22ans, et avec quelques amis, ils ont monté une boite de matériel de sport, ils sont plutôt connus, beaucoup de sportifs cherchent à les avoir comme sponsor


	4. Iruka

Salut salut, bon comme j'ai mis presque un an à poster le chapitre 3, voilà le chapitre 4, relativement rapidement,

Hope you will enjoy it

Sinon hélas les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi (Haru mise à part) j'irai négocier avec Kishimoto-sama cet été pour voir s'il veut pas me les louer ^^'

Voilà, bonne lecture =)

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

- Waouh, en gros, c'est quand même pas n'importe qui o.O …attend t'as dis vous ? j'ai pas rêvé ?

-Ben tu vas pas laisser ta sœur en galère, si votre tuteur est en colère ?

-Bien sur que non, mais..

- Bon ben voilà, c'est bien un « vous ». je reviens, je vais téléphoner. Sasuke sortit de la salle sur ces mots.

-Bon, Naru c'est ton problème, je te laisse gérer le problème hein. Un conseil, essai de te servir de ce qui est censé être ton cerveau. Faut que je rentre, j'ai plein de trucs à faire, genre les courses, en plus faut que j'aide Kankuro à ranger, y a Temari qui revient demain, si elle voit dans quel état on a mis l'appart', on est mort. Pfffff, C'te flemme.

-Ah ! C'est vrai elle revient enfin, faudra qu'on passe la voir alors. T'inquiète, pas avant 3-4jours, le temps de la laisser arriver et tout. Mais ça fais longtemps. J'ai hâte de la revoir

-C'est vrai. Sinon pour en revenir à votre problème, je vous souhaite bon courage.

Gaara partit après avoir dit au revoir à ses deux amis.

-Narutoooooooooooooooooo !

-Ah tiens, je crois que Iruka vient d'arriver, fit remarquer Haru en fixant la porte avec appréhension.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, les deux ados retinrent leur respiration. Un jeune homme d'environ 27 ans, brun aux yeux marron, le visage barré d'une étrange cicatrice horizontale, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il aurait pu être beau si ses traits n'étaient pas déformés en ce moment par l'inquiétude. Il entra dans la pièce d'un pas vif, s'arrêta au niveau des deux enfants dont il avait la charge et les regarda dans les yeux.

-Comment c'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

Naruto ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que ça faisait deux semaines qu'il s'était mis au skate pour espérer attirer l'attention du gars dont il était amoureux, il était certain que si Iruka savait cela, le sermon serait encore plus pénible. C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa que son plan avait été plus que réussi, il s'était en effet rapproché de Sasuke, et cela dès le premier jour, de mise en route du dit plan, c'était donc une réussite complète, il pouvait donc enfin espérer lancer la phase 2, le rapprochement plus qu'amis. En réalisant cela, l'apprenti skateur commença à sourire bêtement, et oublia complètement le fait qu'il était censé répondre à celui qui l'avait recueilli, et qu'il considérait comme son père. La jeune fille commençait à sentir l'énervement monter chez son père adoptif, aussi, elle décida de prendre la situation en main et commença à lui expliquer la situation, tout en mettant un coup de coude discret à son idiot de frère pour le faire redescendre sur terre, coup qui n'eut aucun effet. Le blond était toujours dans son monde…qui vu le sourire niais de celui-ci devait être en train de dériver entre Pluton et Neptune, minimum!

-En fait, tu sais que ça fais quelques mois qu'on va au skate-park pour voir les riders s'entrainer et tout.

-Oui, et? L'adulte commençait à s'impatienter.

La jeune fille pensa que surtout, il ne fallait pas que son tuteur apprenne que cet idiot c'était mis à une activité comme celle-là uniquement pour draguer, sinon ça aller barder, aussi elle continua son histoire en omettant certains détails.

-Ben y a maintenant deux semaines, Nii-chan s'est dit qu'il pourrait peut être essayer lui aussi de faire du skate, et donc ben il s'y est mis et c'était vraiment pas brillant, je dirais même carrément nul, bref, et il a fait la connaissance d'un gars qui est plutôt doué qui a commencé à l'entrainer.

-Ca explique les pansements de plus en plus nombreux, et moi qui pensais bêtement que c'était parce qu'il est maladroit. Enfin, continue.

-Donc ce gars, Sasuke, l'a entrainé, et c'était pareil aujourd'hui, sauf qu'en fait Naru-nii s'est raté, il est tombé et s'est cassé le bras. Voilà

-Bon déjà je suis rassuré ce n'est pas très grave. Mais bon, moi qui voulais vous laisser une semaine tout seul parce que je pensais que vous étiez responsables et que vous aviez arrêté les bêtises. C'est raté.

C'est grâce à ces paroles d'Iruka que Naruto redescendit sur la planète Terre.

-Je devais partir en voyage, reprit le plus âgé, une semaine en tête à tête avec Kakashi, comment je fais, si à vos âges vous n'êtes pas foutus de vous occuper un minimum de votre santé hein ! Expliquez-moi !

Quand cette phrase fût prononcée, le petit blond et sa sœur surent de suite, sans même se consulter, qu'ils avaient trouvé leur porte de sortie, et que celle-ci, leur était même servie sur un plateau d'argent, d'autant plus qu'à cet instant précis Sasuke entra dans la chambre avec une petit sourire, ce qui, d'après le bref signe de tête qu'il avait fait au frère et à la sœur, voulait certainement dire que c'était bon. Naruto se saisit donc de cette occasion plutôt inespérée.

-Ben justement Iruka, Sasuke, qui vient de revenir,

-Enchanté Iruka-san.

-Ce serait également mon cas, si vous n'aviez pas encouragé ce couillon dans ses bêtises.

Cette phrase jeta un froid, peut être ne serait-ce pas aussi facile qu'ils l'avaient pensé.

- Enfin, bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait besoin de qui que ce soit pour faire ce genre d'idioties. Enchanté Sasuke-kun, fini-t-il par dire avec un sourire. Naruto, que commençais-tu à me dire

-Euh…Ah! Oui, donc, Sasuke, nous a proposé d'aller chez lui, et donc ben, tu pourrai partir, et nous laisser, vu qu'on serait pas tout seuls, et tu sais que chez les autres on fait toujours très attention, déclara le blond comme si cela aller régler tous les problèmes.

Le petit blond était un peu nerveux, ces explications plus que bancales allaient-elles convaincre Iruka?

-Eh bien ça me gène de vous laisser à des gens que je ne connais pas, surtout quand je sais que vous ne tenez pas en place, quoi que ce bras dans le plâtre devrait te faire tenir tranquille un petit moment. Le tuteur se tourna vers le brun, Sasuke-kun, es-tu sur que cela, ne dérangera pas ta famille?

-Certain, je viens de téléphoner exprès

-Et bien j'hésite, je ne les connais pas et…

-Aller Iruka, s'il te plait, l'interrompirent ses deux enfants, tu pars jamais avec Kakashi, le pauvre, tu passes presque jamais de temps avec lui, continua le plus âgé, bon ok la plupart du temps c'est notre faute, mais je me sens pas capable d'assumer de le priver d'une semaine de vacances avec toi, uniquement parce que j'ai été suffisamment idiot pour me casser bêtement le bras.

Naruto savait que cette technique était la bonne, Iruka était vraiment très amoureux de l'homme qui partageait sa vie et s'en voulait à chaque fois qu'il le laissait en plan, bien que leurs débuts n'aient pas été des plus simple, à cause du fait que le brun, n'était sur de la réaction de ses deux protégés s'ils apprenaient sa sexualité, aussi avait-il fait passer son amour après l'éducation des deux enfants qu'il avait à charge. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient plus âgés, presque plus responsables, au courant de ses penchants, qu'ils l'avaient accepté de suite, sans même chercher plus loin que la simple évidence devant eux, Iruka passait de temps à autre quelques jours chez son amant, leur laissant la maison à charge, avec pour consigne: "pas de casse, pas de bordel pire que d'habitude, et pas d'objets douteux dans la maison au retour".

C'est grâce à cette phrase pleine de bon sens de son "fils" qu'il accepta, en apparence, plus ou moins forcé la proposition. Qu'allait encore lui faire subir ce pervers de Kakashi s'il repoussait les vacances, voila la véritable raison, de son changement d'opinion.


	5. Découverte

Les persos ne sont pas à moi...sauf Haru, tous les autres appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto...mais j'espère bien pouvoir acheter au moins Itachi ou Kiba ^_^

Ensuite, je sais qu'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse et je suis en train de voir avec une amie pour qu'elle m'aide à les corriger, vous pouvez me le faire remarquer, mais comme pour tout, s'il vous plait un minimum de modération dans la façon de le dire. Je ne fais pas des fautes parce que ça me plait, donc voilà. Sur ce bonne lecture et Enjoy ^^

PS: pour le problème des lettres qui sautent, je vais y remédier, faut juste que je trouve le temps de tout relire pour compléter les mots avec les accents qui manquent. Encore pardon. Et vive les convertions de format qui buguent \o/

Chapitre 5:

C'est donc ainsi qu'à la sortie de l'hôpital, ils rentrèrent faire leurs sacs en prévision de cette semaine, Sasuke les accompagna, et demanda à son frère de venir les chercher chez Iruka pendant qu'il les suivait à moto. Quand Itachi sonna à la porte, ils étaient prêts à partir, leur sac devant la porte d'entrée, et eux même assis sur le canapé et discutant gaiement et bruyamment. Iruka partit lui ouvrir:

-bonjour, je suis Itachi, le frère de Sasuke, apparemment je dois venir récupérer vos enfants, annonça-t-il

-ah euh oui, bonjour, en effet. Je vous remercie de bien vouloir vous occuper de ces deux espèces de petits monstres qui me servent d'enfants, lui répondit-il avec un sourire, je vous en prie entrez, continua-t-il.

Haru avança dans le hall en rigolant.

-hé Iruka, tu exagères, tu dis ça comme si on était intenable et mal élevé…ouaaaaa! Hum euh pardon…bonjour je suis Haru…un des deux monstres en question…dit-elle avec un grand sourire, les yeux scotchés sur le nouveau venu.

-hnn, je vois…bonjour, répondit-il légèrement

Ce qui provoqua un léger rougissement sur les joues de la jeune fille, c'est qu'il avait une très belle voix l'ainé des Uchiwa.

-oh… euh…

-hey 'tite sœur t'es rouge là, dit Naruto qui venait d'arriver dans le hall en posant son index valide sur sa joue. Il leva les yeux vers le propriétaire de la maison dans laquelle ils allaient séjourner et repris, ah ouais je comprends mieux d'un coup…héhé, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, finit-il en posant le coude de son bras valide sur l'épaule de sa sœur et en observant Itachi.

Un léger bruit de claque retenti et Naruto se frotta l'arrière de la tête: "hé mais ça va pas la tête! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé?"

-Reluque pas mon frère…On y va

- Tout doux p'tit frère, ne frappe pas tes amis sous prétexte que tu es jaloux de ma beauté

Un "hn" désespéré fût le seul son que répondit le cadet.

-Voulez-vous un thé ou un café?, proposa Iruka toujours soucieux de son hospitalité

-Non, c'est gentil à vous mais je pense qu'on va partir maintenant, d'après ce que j'ai compris vous avez des bagages à faire

-Ah oui en effet, concéda le plus âgé, encore désolé de vous laissez vous occuper d'eux à ma place…

-Vous en faites pas, s'ils sont pas sages je les laisse à la rue, répondit l'autre avec un sourire sadique

Sasuke le fusilla du regard, il se doutait bien que son frère rigolait, mais avec lui on n'était jamais trop prudent.

-Bon on y va les enfants…Sasuke t'en prend un derrière toi, j'ai pris l'Audi donc qu'une seule place. Tiens, je t'ai apporté un casque, annonça-t-il à son frère, en lui lançant le dit casque. La réception du cadet fut impeccable, il s'adressa à son ami.

-Bon Naruto, derrière moi!

-Euh…Avec le bras cassé, t'es sur?

-Et oui! Tu vas pas faire ta chochotte non, tu peux te tenir à un bras, au pire j'irai pas vite.

-Ouais, mais chui pas sur…

-Tu préfères que ta sœur qui est en jupe monte avec moi…tu sais ce genre de jupe ça vole bien…

-C'est bon j'arrive

Sasuke, content d'avoir fait plié son ami en jouant sur sa possessivité et son complexe de grand frère, eu un sourire vicieux, puis se détourna vers sa moto en faisant signe au blond de le suivre.

-Aller petite demoiselle, on embarque aussi, fit l'ainé Uchiwa à la jeune fille

-Euh…oui j'arrive…

Ils déposèrent leurs sacs à l'arrière de la voiture, puis le blond monta derrière Sasuke et se tint fermement en attendant avec une légère appréhension le départ, de son côté la jeune fille était montée dans la voiture, vite rejoint par le conducteur et attendait, un peu intimidé par un si bel homme, qu'il démarre.

Puis ils partirent, ils passèrent par différentes petites rues, les deux jeunes hommes sur la moto suivaient la voiture à une allure raisonnable, bien que le conducteur aurait voulu aller un peu plus vite, mais il avait promis de ne pas faire de vitesse, aussi respectait-il sa promesse. Le trajet se fit en silence, la jeune fille n'était pas encore suffisamment à l'aise pour discuter tranquillement avec l'adulte qui n'en faisait pas cas, ayant l'habitude avec son petit frère qui était loin d'être bavard avec lui, tandis que pour les deux autres discuter sur une moto était faisable mais pas forcément très compréhensible, surtout à une certaine vitesse et avec les casques. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. C'était une jolie villa de couleur crème avec étage, située dans un quartier excentré, entourée d'un grand jardin où poussaient différentes plantes parfaitement entretenues et inconnues pour la plupart aux deux invités, une fois descendus des véhicules, le frère et la sœur ne purent retenir un sifflement d'admiration en admirant leur futur lieu de séjour.

-Ah! Mais commencez pas à baver maintenant vous n'avez pas encore vu la piscine! Dit Sasuke un sourire aux lèvres en enlevant son casque.

-La piscine! S'exclamèrent les deux invités

-Oui, notre maison en possède une qui par un habile système de portes-fenetres et pans de mur coulissant peut, selon la saison être d'intérieur où d'extérieur, continua l'ainée Uchiwa.

-Trop cool, renchérit le blond.

-Trop bien! Je savais bien que j'aurai du amener un maillot, on est en été après tout T.T Je suis trop bête!

-T'inquiète, on en trouvera bien un dans les affaires de notre mère

-Et puis au pire t'ira en acheter un, c'est pas comme si t'en acheter 2 par an…

-2 par an? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais de tous ça? Et pourquoi? S'exclamèrent les Uchiwa.

-Baaah faut bien que je sois une fille pour certains trucs. Et puis, en été je vais à la plage tous les jours avec les copains, donc j'alterne, un différent chaque jour.

-Les femmes, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, conclut Sasuke.

-N'importe quoi toi-même, lui répondit la jeune fille en lui tirant la langue.

Itachi se pencha vers Naruto et lui demanda d'un air un peu inquiet:

-c'est toujours comme ça?

-ça dépend, des fois ils s'entendent super bien, des fois ils se chamaillent, des fois ils s'ignorent, et des fois ils se liguent contre moi.

- je vois, finit le plus âgé, pas rassuré de tout. Et bien ça promet! Il tourna la tête et s'adressa à son jeune frère, Oï Sasuke, quand t'aura fini de faire l'enfant, tu leur feras visiter la maison, pendant ce temps je vais voir si je lui trouve un maillot, et préparer le repas, tu prêteras un des tien à Naruto, puis il s'en alla faire ce qu'il avait annoncé.

-Bon aller je vous fais visiter la maison, comme ça vous posez les affaires dans vos chambres et on pourra manger

-Manger! Oh oui, j'ai hâte! J'espère qu'il y aura des ramens!

-Tu penses vraiment qu'à bouffer -_-"

-Et à devenir le meilleur skateur!

-ça c'est mal barré. Aller on va visiter

Ils firent le tour de la maison, évidemment les deux invités s'extasièrent devant la magnifique piscine des Uchiwa et redescendirent enfin dans la salle à manger où Itachi finissait de mettre le couvert.

-Vous auriez du nous dire, Itachi-san, je vous aurai aidé à mettre le couvert au moins

-Tu pourras te rattraper toute la semaine, là je vous ai laissé le temps de découvrir votre lieu de séjour, lui répondit le dit Itachi-san, puis il partit chercher les plats qui étaient restés dans la cuisine.


	6. Piscine

_****_**_Salut salut les gens, je poste enfin le chapitre 6...Miracle! Bon faut dire que j'avais boulot cet été et franchement quand on a bossé toute la journée c'est dur de se motiver pour écrire (moi chercher des excuses...nooooooooon) mais voilà maintenant j'ai posté \o/ _**

**_Bonne lecture ;)_**

**_PS: La fin ne ressemble pas a une fin de chapitre...mais sinon j'aurai pas posté encore avant...longtemps..._**

**_'plus_**

_**Chapitre 6:**_

Le diner se passa dans la bonne humeur, les deux adolescents s'étaient finalement habitués et était plus détendus en présence du jeune adulte, aussi se laissaient-ils plus facilement aller aux plaisanteries et autres blagues pas toujours de bons goût comme ils en avaient l'habitude chez eux et en présence de leurs amis. Après le repas, Sasuke et Naruto passèrent dans le salon pendant que Itachi et Haru qui après avoir déclaré "je squatte pendant une semaine, je peux bien débarrasser et faire la vaisselle au moins" c'était attelé au vidage de la table en compagnie de son hôte. Pendant qu'ils débarrassaient la table ils pouvaient entendre le bruit des chamailleries des deux garçons dans la pièce d'à côté, ce qui rompait le silence qui s'était établi entre eux, la jeune fille ne sachant pas quoi dire à cet homme impressionnant, et le deuxième n'ayant rien de spécial à dire à cette dernière.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon, les deux garçons se "disputaient" sur le programme télé, chacun essayant de prendre la télécommande des mains de l'autre pour changer le programme qui ne convenait pas. Enfin Naruto et son bras cassé réussissait rarement ce tour de force. C'est qu'il devait faire attention à pas se prendre un coup dessus en plus.

- Non mais sans rire, tu vas pas regarder ce film chiant?!

-C'est du cinéma d'art et d'essai abruti, les idiots sans cervelle dans ton genre peuvent pas comprendre!

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'abruti sans cervelle?!

Naruto pris la télécommande des mains de Sasuke, appuya sur un bouton pour changer de chaine et continua calmement:

-Il te dit qu'on va regarder Indiana Jones sur la 6!

-Je vais te tuer, lui dit froidement Sasuke avec une aura meurtrière.

Sasuke se jeta sur lui et pour être sur de ne pas lui faire mal, lui fit des chatouilles. Naruto ne voulant pas changer de chaine lança la télécommande qui n'avait rien demandé le plus loin possible du canapé où ils se trouvaient, tout en essayant de résister aux attaques de Sasuke, apparemment sans succès aux vues des crises de rire qui le secouait.

C'est ce moment que choisirent les deux autres pour revenir. La jeune fille ramassa la pauvre télécommande et mit la chaine qu'elle souhaitait regarder et que souhaitait également regarder l'ainé Uchiwa. Les deux garçons arrêtèrent leur bataille et leurs lancèrent un regard dégouté. Tous deux se demandaient s'ils devaient partir en guerre contre la dictature télévisuelle que les deux nouveaux arrivants de la pièce leur infligeaient.

-Oublie tout de suite cette idée Sasuke, tu sais bien que je gagne à chaque fois…

Itachi avait lâché cette phrase, simple, mais sans équivoque et sur le ton le plus naturel, ce qui eu pour conséquence de résigner le cadet…pour cette fois.

-Ahaha alors Sasuke, tu t'écrases devant ton frère?

-Toi le manchot fait gaffe, lui répondit-il avec un regard de tueur.

- Rooh mais c'est pas bientôt fini vous deux, leur lança la jeune fille, On dirait un vieux couple!

Le vieux couple en question, se tourna vers elle et…se jeta sur elle pour lui faire subir la terrible torture chatouilleuse.

-Alors non seulement tu nous imposes le film mais en plus tu te permets de faire des remarques…tu vas souffrir petite fille!

-Ahahahahahaahah non….pitié…et je suis pas une…petite fille…Itachi-san à l'aide!

Itachi tourna la tête vers eux, eut un sourire moqueur et lança:

-Pourquoi je ferai ça, c'est assez amusant à voir

-Aaaaaaaah! Ahahahhaha pitié, …je me rends…stoooop.

Les deux garçons plus âgés s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent, puis reprirent encore quelques minutes avant de finalement s'arrêter définitivement

-Ah! Fiou! Merci, j'en pouvais plus.

-Bon, les jeunes ça vous dis d'aller vous baigner?

-Oui! Je suis totalement pour! S'enthousiasma le blond

-Pourquoi pas, c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud! Ah! Mais on a pas résolu ton problème de maillot.

-Bof t'embète pas avec ça, je mettrai juste les pieds dans l'eau, et demain j'irai dévaliser les boutiques…

-Meuf, ton regard fait flipper là

-Et encore tu l'as pas vu dans le magasin en question…là c'est carrément terrifiant!

-Hé! Vous êtes pas sympa, pour une fois que j'ai vraiment des goûts de fille…

-C'est vrai que d'habitude, à part en regardant ta poitrine, on peut jamais trop être sur!

-QUOIIII?! Je vais te tuer! S'écria la jeune fille en se jetant sur lui, manque de chance pour elle, le brun était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, aussi, quand il en eut marre qu'elle le frappe, il l'attrapa en mode sac à patate, et insensible au fait qu'elle se débatte, se tourna vers le blond et lança tranquillement:

-ça te dis de voir ta sœur dans une piscine?

Puis il commença à marcher vers l'extérieur, sous les protestations bruyantes et mouvementées de la jeune fille

- Non mais lâche-moi! Je veux pas!

-Tant pis! Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, il la jeta dans l'eau, sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu un léger détail…le frère de sa victime qui le poussa à son tour dans l'eau avant de se mettre à rire devant la mine surprise de Sasuke.

-T'as déjà entendu parler de l'arroseur arrosé? Ajouta-t-il

Toute cette scène avait provoqué l'arrivée d'un sourire sur le visage d'Itachi. Un peu d'animation dans leur grande maison ne faisait pas de mal et la joie de vivre que dégageaient les deux nouveaux occupants était contagieuse, si cela continuait il n'était pas dis que l'ainé Uchiwa résisterait à faire des gamineries avec eux. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il s'avança également vers le bord de la piscine.

-Alors Sasuke tu baisses ta garde ça va plus hein

-Tais-toi grand frère indigne! Lui répondit le principal intéressé en lui balançant de l'eau dessus. Action qu'il regretta dès qu'il vit le regard assassin de son frère qui commença à enleva sa chemise et ses chaussures hors de prix pour plonger dans la piscine dans l'optique de noyer son inconscient de petit frère qui avait osé se rebeller en lui "répondant". Les spectateurs commencèrent à rire devant cette scène hors du commun.

En fin d'après midi, alors qu'il commençait à faire frisquet les quatre jeunes gens rentrèrent après leur après-midi plus qu'animée.

-Onii-chan…il fait faim…on goûte?

-C'est vrai que vous regarder vous courir après m'a donné faim aussi, enchérit le blond.

-Mais vous avez quel âge pour vouloir prendre le goûter comme des gamins, franchement… L'effet qu'Itachi voulait donner à sa phrase fut totalement anéanti par un grognement provenant de son ventre, ce qui eu pour effet de déclencher le rire des trois autres.

-Qui est le gamin parmi nous maintenant?

-Oh ça va hein! Et sur ces mots il partit dans la cuisine sortir tous ce qui pouvait servir de goûter. Quelques minutes après il revint avec un plateau surchargé où diverses sucreries tenaient en équilibre précaire, équilibre qui se rompit et entraina la chute du pot de Nutella. Heureusement pour eux Naruto était tout près et dès qu'il vit le pot vaciller se jeta par terre son bras valide tendu pour sauver le pot de Nutella sacré. Le temps s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant et le silence fut brisé par un sifflement admiratif de la part de Sasuke

-Waw t'as des bons reflexes en fait…

-Oh tu sais quand ça concerne le Nutella je suis capable de tout!

Sasuke se promit de retenir un tel détail pour le futur. On sait jamais dans une vie de couple hypothétique avec le blond ça pourrait toujours lui servir….

TO BE CONTINUED!

Dans le prochain chapitre:

Sasuke aura-t-il d'autres fantasmes?

Itachi se laissera-t-il porter par son côté enfant?

Naruto passera-t-il enfin à l'attaque?

Vous le saurez un jour...peut être! (non je blague vous le saurez...)


	7. un bon bain ça fait du bien

Ahahahaha Salut \o/

Non je n'avais pas oublié c'est faux…. =D mais il est là il est beau et y a un lemon ça compense non?

Pas taper l'auteure débile

**Résumé**

_Naruto amoureux de Sasuke un skateur, tente de l'approcher en se mettant on skate, Sasuke prend pitié de lui et lui propose de l'aider, au moment de se lancer dans le bowl, Naruto tombe et se casse le bras, seulement Iruka, le tuteur de Naruto et de sa sœur Haru avait prévu de partir en vacances amoureux avec son amant. Sasuke les invite donc chez lui pour les vacances._

Ils venaient de finir leur gouter et autant dire qu'à part quelques traces de pate à tartiner autour de certaines bouches ou sur certains doigts, il ne restait pas grand-chose, après tout passer un après midi à jouer comme des fous dans la piscine ça creuse, après avoir atterrit dans l'eau tout habillé la question des maillots de bain ne c'était pas posée, et ils avaient goûté dans le jardin enroulés dans des serviettes de plage pour ne pas tremper l'intérieur de la maison.

Après s'être à peu près sécher, ils étaient parti tour à tour se doucher puis s'étaient installé tous les quatre devant la télé, les disputes sur quoi regarder aller recommencer quand une certaine musique bien connue parvint à leurs oreilles. Itachi, sentant venir la dispute s'était levé tel un ninja et était parti brancher la console pour lancer le célèbre MarioKart qui mit tout le monde d'accord. La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et une mauvaise foi totale de la part de tous, chacun assurant que l'ordinateur trichait, et Naruto boudant de son désavantage du à son bras cassé. Ils commandèrent des pizzas pour ne pas lâcher la console trop longtemps. Puis vient le moment de se coucher, il y eut quelques vagues protestation mais ils étaient tous plus où moins fatigués de leur journée ce qui régla le problème plutôt rapidement. Sasuke montra à Haru la chambre d'ami puis ils lui dirent bonne nuit. La phase deux du plan de séduction de Sasuke allait pouvoir commencer. Naruto devait dormir dans sa chambre, il avait donc prévu de le tenter à ce moment là, il avait envisagé de se déshabiller nonchalamment devant lui pour le faire succomber, mais avant de mettre son plan à exécution il fut couper par Naruto

-Dis Sasuke, je peux utiliser ta douche?

Il fut pris au dépourvu par la question et après lui avoir répondu que oui par habitude et que le petit blond soit parti se laver, une idée démonia… très habile lui vint… Il a un bras dans le plâtre, donc pour se laver il va avoir besoin d'aide…. Il décida donc d'entrer dans la salle de bain quelques minutes après que l'eau ai commencé à couler dans baignoire. Il ouvrit la porte un peu brusquement et trouva Naruto nu, en train de finir de s'installer dans la baignoire… ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était sa propre réaction devant se spectacle plus qu'appétissant, de l'homme qui lui plaisait, nu, mouillé et détendu. Et n'était ce pas qu'elle traces de rougissements qu'il voyaient sur ses joues? Non décidément Naruto était encore plus attirant que ce qu'il s'était imaginé et définitivement trop mignon pour son propre bien.

Quand il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir Naruto avait été surpris et avait commencé à rougir… mais ça tombait bien, il allait avoir besoin d'aide, mais avant tout… ne pas la jouer trop détendu, l'autre pourrait croire qu'il l'avait attendu ce qui n'était quand même pas, le cas, il était tout de même encore pur et innocent. C'est avec encore quelques traces de rouge au joues qu'il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Sasuke… qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Sasuke lui répondit en détournant légèrement le regard.

-Je me suis dis que t'aurais peut être besoin d'aide pour te laver, avec ton plâtre et tout…

-Ah

Le rougissement repris possession des joues de Naruto et un silence gênant pris place entre eux pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se décide à reprendre la parole

-bon… ça va pas se faire tout seul.

Il enleva son t-shirt pour ne pas le mouiller, ce qui permit à l'autre garçon toujours dans la baignoire d'admirer son torse finement musclé, se saisit d'un gant et marcha vers la baignoire. Chaque pas dans sa direction rendait Naruto nerveux, comme s'il anticipait ce qui allait se passer ensuite, une fois qu'il serait propre, d'une part il ne voulait pas que Sasuke reste et le voit sortir de l'eau ainsi exposé, de l'autre, il regretterait vraiment qu'il parte sans rien dire, ce serait une preuve qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à lui… Tout en marchant Sasuke n'avait rien manqué du débat intérieur du blondinet et espérait avoir compris correctement ce qu'il se passait dans sa petite tête. Il reprit confiance en voyant les yeux pleins d'envie de son ami se poser sur lui. Il se mit derrière Naruto, pour commencer par lui frotter le dos, mais ne fit cependant aucun geste déplacé voir ambiguë, ce qui déçu un peu l'apprenti skateur, quand il eut fini ce pourquoi il était officiellement entré dans la salle de bain, il se recula. Naruto eut un air triste ce qui fit faire un sourire en coin à Sasuke. Il décida donc de se déshabiller entièrement et entra à son tour dans la baignoire sous l'œil plus qu'étonné de son premier occupant.

-Qu'est ce que tu….

Sasuke posa sa main sur la bouche de celui qui lui faisait maintenant face

-Shhh, écoute… je vais être franc… tu me plais… beaucoup…

Et il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Naruto avait les yeux grands ouverts, et était suffisamment choqué pour ne pas profiter pleinement de ce baiser, ce qui ne plût guerre au brun qui décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il lécha les lèvres du blond et força un passage à sa langue à l'intérieur de sa jolie bouche, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire instantanément réagir. Il approfondit le baiser et passa ses bras au tour du coup de celui qui lui avait servit de professeur ces derniers temps. Quand leurs bouches de séparèrent, Naruto haletait sous la passion de l'échange, quand il eut réussi à calmer son souffle il prit la parole.

-Tu sais… je…

Il devait lui dire, c'était le bon moment, s'il ne lui disait pas maintenant il ne savait pas quand un autre occasion se présenterait….

-Je … Je

-Tu?

-Te fous pas de moi tu peux pas comprendre que je t'aime non!

Le style de confession laissait un peu à désirer mais c'était tellement impulsif, tellement mignon ce petit air boudeur, tellement lui en fait que Sasuke avait craqué, il s'était jeté sur lui, et l'avait plaqué contre la baignoire en commençant à le caresser langoureusement. Son maintenant petit-ami répondit fougueusement à cet échange, lui lança un regard brûlant de désir, appuya ses caresses et lui-même commença à toucher l'autre. Tous deux mourraient d'envie d'aller plus loin, alors pour avoir la confirmation de cette envie, ce besoin même, Sasuke demanda

-Tu es sûr?

-Certains! Viens!

Il en avait trop envie, il ne pouvait ni ne voulait plus se retenir, il ne le connaissait pas depuis très longtemps, mais l'attirance était là depuis le début, et il allait enfin l'avoir, c'était comme un rêve, alors il n'était pas question de laisser passer cette chance. Et puis c'était de sa faute, il l'avait séduit avec son petit bégaiement au moment de sa confession, il ne pouvait plus résister…Il jeta un dernier regard à celui qui dans les prochains instants allait devenir son amant, son petit-ami, appelez ça comme vous voulez, en gros celui qui allait partager un morceau de sa vie et il espérait qu'il serait long, très long. Il enduisit ses doigts de gel et après avoir eu une dernière confirmation de son accord, commença à le préparer en essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible. Le premier doigt se passa sans problèmes particulier, il fit quelques mouvements pour l'habituer à cette présence avant d'en rajouter un deuxième qui fit se crisper légèrement Naruto. Après quelques minutes de mouvements de ciseaux, il en ajouta un troisième qui entraina un petit couinement de douleur de la part du blond, mais à force de patience, de caresses et de paroles douces il réussit à le détendre suffisamment pour lui faire apprécier l'expérience. Il commençait même à entendre des soupirs de bien être, alors Sasuke ne tenant plus en profita, il retira ses doigts et se redressa, il pressa son sexe contre l'intimité à présent bien préparée du blond. La chaleur et l'étroitesse l'entourant alors furent des plus plaisantes. Il attrapa Naruto par la hanche d'une main, de l'autre il caressa le corps de son amant. Quand le petit blond se sentit enfin prêts, il se décida à lui donner un premier coup de rein. Sasuke rapprocha leur corps pour approfondir leur étreinte. Son bassin amorça un mouvement, d'abord lentement puis, de plus en plus vite et plus fort sous la demande du jeune homme sous lui. Le blond l'agrippa par la nuque: sa bouche se colla à l'oreille dans ses va-et-vient le brun écoutait avec plaisir les complaintes, gémissements et soupires qu'il lui faisait pousser. Mais ce qui était pour lui la plus belle mélodie du monde c'était son prénom prononcé de façon tout à fait sensuelle par son Naruto. Il prit bien soin de le satisfaire, il aurait voulu le faire crier jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de voix, hélas, son frère et Haru étant dans des chambres plutôt proches, ils devaient faire attention, au moins à pas les réveiller. Il s'enfonçait aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait. Naruto se cambra d'un coup et lâcha un cri plus fort que les autres, il haleta encore plus fort, il vit des étoiles, il supplia Sasuke de recommencer, Sasuke se fit un plaisir de faire ce que demandait son petit blond. Sasuke sentit la fin approcher et il augmenta la cadence au maximum, avant que l'orgasme, ne les fauche tous les deux.


End file.
